beauty and the beast
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Really, he's not good for her. All he'll do is bring her down. Too bad she's gone and fallen for him. But he's not going to let her. TeddyVictoire, for the Biggest Challenge Ever.


**beauty and the beast**

_Victoire/Teddy_

"_I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothing new."_  
- **Apologize, OneRepublic**

**Prompts: **shadow, blame, candle

A candle in the middle of the room casts shadows all over it, mirroring Teddy in a way he doesn't like.

He's always been a beast of epic proportions- but this shows what he really is, just a _beast_, just someone that doesn't matter in the real scheme of the world. Like his teacher once said, "Metamorphagus- it's just a fancy term for a freak." And really, he thinks as his hair changes from its normal blue to a light blonde, that's what he is. He's a _freak_. Other than his mother (_who's dead, thank you_), he's never known another person that can change their appearance.

But now he's gone and fallen in love, which for a beast like himself, is _not _good news. Not to mention she's a beauty- perfect bright blonde hair, big blue eyes, pretty smile that plays across her lips. And she's part Veela, so they're both not completely human. Really, though, Teddy, Veelas aren't considered freaks- they're beautiful, something to be admired. That's what she is- something to be admired, but never associated with, because he would only down her status. He's not good for her at all.

It's testing his restraints, really, when she comes up and announces one day that she's in love with him.

"Victoire, really," he pleads. "I'm not right for you, you know. I'm just a _freak_."

"Teddy, really," She mimics him, placing one hand on her skinny hip. "You think that I _care_ that you're a freak? Not that you are, anyway, but I wouldn't care even if you were one. I'm in love with **you**. Love conquers all, remember?"

"That doesn't apply here," He frowns, trying to pretend like her reasoning doesn't make perfect sense.

"Why not, Teddy?" She frowns, staring at him and poking out her bottom lip in that way that makes everyone bend to her will. Her blue eyes widen and pool with unshed tears.

"I told you, Victoire," Teddy growls, scowling. "I'm not good for you. I'll tear you down, tear down your reputation- is that really what you want? Why are you in love with me, anyway?"

"You just did it again, Teddy," Victoire whispers, staring at him like he's a hero of some sort. "You're the only one who can actually _deny _me things when I use that Veela charm. You're the only one that sees right past the _Veela Victoire _to the person that's actually inside. You know my flaws, Teddy, and you're the only one that ever points them out. You don't agree with whatever I say and do. You're just… different, Teddy, and that's why I fell in love with you."

He stares at her, completely enamored by what she's saying. But then he remembers that she's too good for him and he frowns. "Nice try, Victoire. But no matter what you say, you're still too good for me."

"Not true, Teddy," she replies, but he knows it is.

_And he leaves, once again._

Because really, it's his fault that she fell in love with him. Only he is to blame, because he actually resisted her Veela charm.

It's like that stupid Muggle movie, Beauty and the Beast.

…

That night, he can't fall asleep for dreams about her and her heartfelt confession. Really, he shouldn't be feeling this way- it's wrong, wrong, _wrong_, but he _does._ He just _can't_ hurt her this way, even if she thinks it's not hurting her. If she thinks he won't hurt her, she's delusional.

Or maybe he's the one who's delusional.

But then she finds him _(Hufflepuffs have always been particularly good finders_), and she hugs him tightly and tells him she _doesn't care _that he's a freak. Not in these words, of course, because she would _never _admit that he's a freak. But in her own words, she says, "Teddy, I don't care that you're a Metamorphagus or whatever you are. I just care that you're Teddy, that's all that matters."

"It's me, isn't it?" Teddy sighs. "Really, I never should have made you fall in love with me."

"Stop blaming yourself!" She yells, stomping her high-heeled foot on the pavement. "It's not you, it's me! I chose this- _you_- and I want this- _to be with you_- more than anything, Ted Remus Lupin! So stop _saying _ that it's your fault, _blaming_ yourself-"

Irritated, he leans forward and presses his lips to hers, letting all of his emotions pour out into that one kiss. It feels so_ right_- but no, it shouldn't be, it's wrong, wrong, _wrong_. Frantically, he pulls away, staring into her perfectly deep blue eyes. "_No, _Victoire, we can't do this."

"Why can't we?" She demands angrily, frustrated tears already making their way down her face. But it's too late- he's already gone, again.

…

"Can we stop playing this game now?" Victoire asks, crossing her arms as she finds him for what she hopes to be the last time. "It always happens the same way. You run, I find you _(and I always do)._ Teddy, you're in love with me too, I can tell. When you kissed me, Teddy- that wasn't some fake kiss just to make me happy, or to make you realise you have no feelings for me. That was _real_ and we both know it. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" There's a hint of desperation in her voice that she just can't seem to mask.

"I do, Victoire," Teddy sighs, finally giving in _(well, sort of)_. "But, really, you can't be certain. Don't you know all the prejudices that are about…well, you know, people are prejudiced towards wizards with _other_ blood, like Hagrid, my father, you know. I just _can't _do that to you. I can't hurt you that way. And, that's all I could do, hurt you."

She stares him down for a few minutes in disbelief before breaking the uncomfortable silence she's created. "You think I haven't considered all of this? And I know you, Teddy. There's much more that you can do for me."When he doesn't respond, she adds, "I'm not giving up. Hufflepuffs are loyal."

"Loyal," Teddy laughs. Then, finally, leaning down, he presses his lips to hers softly. Once he pulls away, he sighs. "I hate doing this to you. I'm so bad for you."

"You are _not_," Victoire refutes his statement, eyebrows fixed in a glare. "You're perfect for me, Teddy Lupin, and that's that. Nothing can change it now."

So he kisses her again, and maybe, maybe,_ maybe_ he's still bad for her, but as for now he's just going to let it go.

The candle casts light on the two of them, Victoire's beautiful shape and Teddy's constantly changing form, showing his beastliness in a way he doesn't like.

But hey, maybe now they'll finally get their fairy tale ending.

Just like _Beauty and the Beast._

**(oh, how Teddy loathes Muggle fairy tales)**

**A/N: Well, that wasn't that great, but I kind of liked the Beauty and the Beast thing. Victoire and Teddy are pretty good together. And, I'm glad for a happy ending, after reading Pearl's fic.**

**I'd like to thank Rose for the help :D**

**And this was for The BIGGEST Challenge EVER! By wujy :D**


End file.
